In conventional space vehicles, the electromechanical system cannot be efficiently tested, reset, and tested again to ensure reliable and effective operation. Also, effectively deploying high gain antennas and solar panels in small space vehicles has not previously been possible in a reliable, low cost manner. Accordingly, an improved space vehicle electromechanical system that addresses these issues may be beneficial.